The present invention generally relates to computing systems, and more specifically, to using a state descriptor identifier (SDID) mapping scheme for translation lookaside buffer (TLB) purges requiring a zone compare.
In many computer systems, central processing units (CPUs) can be dynamically assigned to different tasks and/or virtualization levels. A translation lookaside buffer (TLB) is a cache in a CPU that is used to improve the speed of virtual address translations. The most recently accessed address translations are stored in the TLB so that page tables and other translation tables do not have to be accessed from the CPU's main memory increasing the speed and efficiency of the computer system's processing.
For various reasons, the operating system executed by the CPU may need to purge all associated TLB entries of the task the CPU is currently assigned to. In this case, it may be desirable to keep TLB entries of a particular set of tasks but purge only those entries associated with the current task.